liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Ajuk
6 months? That is such a wimpy block time for a spambot. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 10:28, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :They never come back anyway AJUK talk 12:00, 7 April 2008 (EDT) this needs a block. More spam. It's hereBarbara Shack 07:09, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Block User:Jack spamBarbara Shack 14:03, 8 April 2008 (EDT) I'm not sure if User:Octamethyl's edits are jokes or vandalism.Barbara Shack 14:17, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :That is definetely not vandalism. It is a liberal rant, yes, but this is Liberapedia. With all due respect, read the "About Liberapedia" section on the Main Page. I worry sometimes if the people who regularly contribute such as myself, you, and the sysops, the latter three with more longevity, of course, have lost sight of the purpose of the wiki... Aurum es malinas, Lyra Belaqua lalala 15:10, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yea me too. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 15:23, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::: You mean there is too much ranting? AJUK talk 15:37, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::: No not enough, in a manner of speaking. Lyra Belaqua lalala 15:56, 9 April 2008 (EDT) You understand American culture better than I do.Barbara Shack 17:11, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :No no no, I wasn't talking about that in paticular, I understand, just as you understand British-European culture better than me. Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:06, 9 April 2008 (EDT) I’m 95% certain Pre-show is spam and User:Zhishyn should be blocked.Barbara Shack 12:08, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Block User:Jenly Aaefy More Chinese junkBarbara Shack 05:09, 12 April 2008 (EDT) User:Computer888 needs a block. He’s edit warring and writing hate speech about gays. User:Lyra Belaqua would prefer a temporary ban.Barbara Shack 14:58, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Block User:Ryan Balwan Pehelwan Suleiman Akbar Jehangir Shahjehan Aurangzeb Yusuf Moosa Dawood Mohammed Iqbal Rasool Rashid Taylor is gay on wheels enjoying BRIAN PEPPERS DAY unacceptable username and vandalism. There are delete notices on his contributions.Barbara Shack 02:41, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :No, it's my sockpuppet. It might also be useful by parking the name so no trolls get it --Ryan 03:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oh yeah, because thats really likely, yeah! AJUK talk 05:54, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I know it's not likely. Oh well... --Ryan 07:53, 13 April 2008 (EDT) OK we'll leaveit.Barbara Shack 06:08, 13 April 2008 (EDT) You've got a new sockie to blockie, User:Computer889Barbara Shack 12:23, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :I do not believe I deserve to be blocked. Computer889 12:31, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Computer 888-889 doesn’t seem to realize that you can’t argue with a Sysop and a block dialogue box. I realize that. |Look what happened to me at Uncyclopedia. I dared to criticize Andy. I also wrote something horrible about nice little Phylllis Schlafly that got deleted. That’s called cyber bullying. I’ve just got to wait out the month. Pity we haven’t got smilies to show how silly it all is.Barbara Shack 13:14, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Ajuk please don't fight for me. You can't win. Mordillo's a sadist. I could get Mordillo away from Uncyclopedia. Here Mordillo hasn't got a banhammer. And his block log is hilarious. Don't worry. I'm computer savvy. I can look after myself. Barbara Shack 17:22, 13 April 2008 (EDT) User:XcgApril needs a block. I think it's Kurgan. He had similar Chinese stuff on his user page at Uncyclopedia.Barbara Shack 07:48, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Doubt it. It looks more like a spambot. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 08:25, 14 April 2008 (EDT) I'm glad to hear that.Barbara Shack 09:52, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Email Shouldn't you just program your email address in your preferences? -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 19:33, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Maybe, but I want people to know they can email me now, surprised I haven't had one yet, I know that not being able to PM on here is a problem. AJUK talk 06:32, 12 April 2008 (EDT) I quit I am a member of the Kurgan Unit and I speak on behalf of the entire Kurgan Unit that we will stop vandalizing and maybe even start editing constructively if 1. Your users stop reverting our edits at Uncyclopedia (unless it is for the good of Uncyclopedia humor, not liberalism/liberapedia) 2. Your users stop vandalizing my userpage. --This Is Not A Vandal Account 19:33, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Take care Someone else has edited Kurgan's page. You risk being punished for what someone else has done. (A well wisher}. Take great care. The sysops are after you at Uncyclopedia. Proxima Centauri and Kurgan have both been warned. I've started an account here so I don't have to edit anonymously. Proxima Centauri 00:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Hey! Guess what! Your unbanned @ uncyclopedia! -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 00:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) More on Mordillo's talk page.Proxima Centauri 00:38, 14 April 2008 (EDT) To summarize Uncyclopedia's approach on that matter Hello, Mordillo the sadist here (apparently). I'm not sure what kind of a war you have going on here, but we have enough issues of our own besides handling your fallout. I'd like for all of you to handle that within your wiki and refrain from turning that into a cross-wiki issue. From now on I'll keep a close eye on all parties involved in this. Thanks. Mordillo the Sadist. If I try to contact you I will be blocked from editing. I've transferred the talk to my talk page. Please contact me there if you want to.Barbara Shack 05:16, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Ban Patrol As a former vandal myself, I see that a lot of vandals and bots are being reported on yours and Elassint's talk pages. I created Liberapedia:Ban Patrol to solve that problem. Instead of filling your userpage, a non-administrative user can report the vandal to the Ban Patrol page. --SnakeMaster 3000 21:31, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Are we being played with Could Kurgan, Elassint and WillH be connected? :Your saying Kurgan may be a sock of WillH?! LOL! -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 08:35, 16 April 2008 (EDT) I’ve left this at Liberapediapedia. The list of Sysops at Wikinfo. Barbara Shack 14:27, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Sorry Please don't listen to that stupid email i sent you. I was really deppresed last night. Andrew2 on Liberapediapedia Claims to be you. Is this correct? --ME! 18:36, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes! AJUK talk 19:33, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Sorry. I didn't know it was you and treated you as a boy. By the way I don't think Kurgan or any of the other enemies of Liberapedia like their page there. I've studied Kurgan's user page. I know what he can't stand. If he comes back he gets a booster dose.Barbara Shack 14:09, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :You insisted on posting that for me, why do you always hover around my computer? --Ryan 18:37, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::This place is interesting. Okay have your computer back. And why are we having this conversation on here when we could just talk? --ME! 18:39, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Haggerrrr???? The vandal who attacked Liberapedia 2 days ago attacked Ucyclopedia today. I left a message for one of the Sysops there. The message. Perhaps you can help clear this up. You may have to try more than once to get Uncyclopedia web pages. The site has trouble today from time to time. Proxima Centauri 15:44, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Wikia Hi Ajuk -- we are excited to have Liberapedia as part of the Wikia community! I've imported the latest article content and our tech team will work on getting the rest of it as soon as possible. I've added a note here which you can expand to explain why you wanted to move Liberapedia to Wikia. The Wikia Community Team is here to help! We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! Although this isn't a new wiki, you might find our guide to Getting Started and Advice On Starting a Wiki useful for finding ideas of what else you could do here. If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive in its new home! Best wishes, Angela Beesley If you need a sysop here I'm interested but not desperate.Barbara Shack 13:27, 27 May 2008 (UTC) User rights Can I have Checkuser and 'crat status? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:57, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Or at least Checkuser? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 23:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hello? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 01:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, but CheckUser isn't be given out to protect the privacy of all users. If there are problems with vandals then staff can check IPs if needed. Angela (talk) 01:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Ajuk, can I have sysop rights? --Ryan 04:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Ryan can help look after the Wiki when you and I are asleep.Barbara Shack 06:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I think Ostepolemus has earned Sysop buttons if he wants them.Barbara Shack 13:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Um, if your an admin, you don't need "rollback". --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:20, 28 May 2008 (UTC) My username is Ryan. not Ryan --Ryan 06:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) : Huh?? Ajuk 09:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: User:Ryan. (with full stop) --Ryan From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. 06:39, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Old Liberapedia Old Liberapedia should be locked and protected. Users should be encouraged to come here. Old Liberapedia could stay online till WillH gets round to stop paying for it or till what he prepayed expires. You and Elassint are the only ones who can sort vandalism there. Users should be encouraged to come here.Barbara Shack 06:31, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, But not yet, This is not ready. Haven't even sorted out the domain name yet. Ajuk 09:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::On Wikinfo they require email confirmation before editing and moving pages. Can we do the same with Old Liberapedia?Barbara Shack 07:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Kurgan Kurgan's back at old Liberapedia. Nothing serious so far.Barbara Shack 19:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) If Kurgan follows us here Uncyclopedia will probably want to handle the fallout. Uncyclopedia is part of Wikia as we are now. I've noticed Manticore, an Uncyclopedia sysop working as a janitor for all of Wikia (I think).Barbara Shack 08:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Our New Main Page I’ve been thinking what is best for the Main Page. If we have the same format as other Wikis in Wikia we will attract users of other Wikia wikis. Such users may be Liberals. Science fiction addicts can make good Liberapedians. If we have the familiar format that will attract Wikipedians, Rational Wikians, disappointed former Conservapedians, Uncyclopedians, users familiar with ScribbleWikis etc. The familiar format is like the format on these other wikis. I think we are better attracting the other type of users who do things on wikis like RationalWiki. The science fiction addicts will come as well but let’s concentrate on the RatonalWikian type.Barbara Shack 21:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. Admins Hi Ajuk. Unfortunately the admin list was lost. Was there anyone other than these people who should have been admins? Also, who other than Ostepolemus was supposed to have rollback rights? Angela (talk) 07:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Wrong user You're supposed to do User:Ryan'.' not User:Ryan without the full stop. --Sockpuppet of Elassint 14:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't let Ryan (without the full stop) be an admin, he has done nothing for the wiki, nor has he ever heard of this place, and for all we know he could be a hardcore theocratic baptist preacher. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 20:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::User Ryan exists, so it's dangerous to have him as a sysop. I think. --Ryan 22:57, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::I've removed Ryan without the dot from the admin list. Angela (talk) 04:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) How do I contact you by email How do I contact you? there are some things I think you should know. I don't want the bloodhounds of the ban patrol of a different Wiki sniffing it out. they could read it here.Barbara Shack 17:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :If you have an email address in your preferences, click on "E-mail this user". Same thing works for me. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 18:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I haven't got an email preference. How do I get one? Barbara Shack 21:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Click on "My preferences" and on the box that says email enter an email address. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I have a second account here and on other Wikia wikis. See here. I haven't worked out how to email you. I don't mind if those with checkuser tell you which one it is. Guess. Many people advise against using a real name on the Internet. Because of this I'm trying to reduce use of Barbara Shack. I didn't change things at Liberapedia because Liberapedia is in crisis due to WillH leaving. Crisis management is best done with a user name the others know and there are no urgent problems with my real name. Barbara Shack 10:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Guess. URL You can redirect the URL here, but the wiki itself will need to remain on wikia.com. I hope you'll find this beneficial since the domain has a very high rank in search engines, so more people will be able to find the wiki now. It also prevents problems like you had on the old wiki with the domain owner disappearing and the community being unable to determine the future of the site. Angela (talk) 04:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) The Wikia janitors will be useful when oponents of Liberalism vandalize. Perhaps some of us can become janitors when we are trusted. If we are helping with other sites the janitors won't mind when there is presssure here from Hagger, Kurgan etc.Barbara Shack 06:06, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry you had so much trouble on Old Liberapedia today. I don’t think you need to go to a lot of trouble deleting redirects from Brian Pepper’s day etc. In the long run we’ll probable give Old Liberapedia up. It’s up to you. You’re a sysop there. I’m just sorry for you with all that work. If there are redirects to good articles and the redirects have silly names does it matter? We’ll probably keep Old Liberapedia tidy for a month or so. Then I suppose you and Elassint will probably protect all the articles one by one if necessary and then do little except block vandals. I left a message for Angela asking if she knew a way to sort Old Liberapedia. She hasn’t replied so far. If she has no suggestions you and Elassint have to decide how much work you will do there in the long run. If a month or so from now you redo the Main Page to encourage users to come here and throw the rest of the Wiki to the wolves that will be the fault of WillH. It won’t be your faults. Barbara Shack 10:08, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Block Dash Dash is vandalizing Old Liberapedia now.Proxima Centauri 19:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip managed to block her while she was active and before she did too much damage. Ajuk 19:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Scientology Angela offered to sort out the problem of Scientology advertisements on Liberapedia. She suggested I contact J Sharp. Here’s what she wrote Here’s what I wrote to J Sharp. Scientology advertisements have disappeared from User:Proxima Centauri but are still on the Scientology article. I suppose they are on other Scientology related articles as well Barbara Shack 19:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Update June 19th 08 Here's what I wrote today. Ajuk and I are both concerned that ads for Scientology keep turning up on pages dealing with the subject. I’ve clicked onto the Link. To me it seems expertly done to seduce vulnerable people with appeals to the emotions. There are widespread criticisms of scientoloogy. There’s more on Operation Clambake, Alt Religion and The Ex-Cult Resource Center. These are just examples of websites with material that puts Scientology into question. I personally feel responsible in part for the content of Liberapedia because I agreed to become an administrator there. I agreed to the move and originally suggested it. Here’s what I wrote in late March about advertisements on the Liberapedia website. It’s a small ScribbleWiki intended as a backup for Liberapedia. That is still the way I personally would prefer Liberapedia to be. I don’t need to remind you that Wikia is part of a large organisation. How will it afect Wikia and Wikipedia if there are ever complaints that someone was exploited by Scientology or some other religious cult and advertisements on Wikia contributed to this? There are even allegations of suicide. Accounts of Cult Suicide in Italy “On June 22 and 23, 2006 "Roger Gonnet" posted documented accounts of suicide, never heard before, of Scientology members from 1994 and 1996: Italian: “ It may be in the interest of Wikia and Wikipedia if you review your advertising policy throughout the whole of Wikia. I suggest vigilance over advertising dealing with all harmful cults, not only scientology.Barbara Shack 09:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Yerranos I haven't blocked User:Yerranos. He/she hasn't done anything blockable. Watch that Christian fundy.Barbara Shack 20:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC)